


Ransom

by mpmwrites



Series: Kinky Convin [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Duct Tape, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Connor and Gavin try roleplaying. PWP





	Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 27 of my OTP NSFW Challenge: Role Play

From behind, a warm hand covered his eyes unexpectedly with a rough gesture. He made to protest, but a second hand secured a strip of duct tape over his mouth, muffling any sound he might have made. Silenced, he struggled slightly against the assailant while they secured a blindfold around his eyes with an annoyed grunt. "Stay fuckin' still." They groused over the sound of the roll of tape wrapping around his wrists. Connor struggled a bit more, but gave in as they grabbed his elbow to drag him away from the kitchen, not wanting to risk injury to himself.

The way he was being dragged kept him from mapping where he was being led, and he stumbled slightly on something he guessed was one of the legs of the barstools that bordered the kitchen. "Useless prototype model, can't even walk straight." They insulted, stopping Connor and moving behind him. They pushed his shoulder and he took a few more steps forward, knees hitting the edge of the bed, "Still, I'll bet the latest and greatest is worth something to someone? Say, ten grand? Who's gonna come looking for you, your partner?" So, that was it, Connor was meant to be some kind of wagering chip.

Connor hesitated; clearly he was meant to get on the bed, but in the moment he stood motionless the kidnapper seemed to have a thought and approached him from behind once again. He moved his hands around Connor's waist and unbuttoned the android's pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. "Kick 'em off." Connor hesitated again but did as told, stepping to the side slightly. The blindfold was whipped off so Connor could see to move. "On the bed, back against the headboard." He followed the direction, only looking at his assailant when he was in the position he was told.

Detective Gavin Reed.

"You won't be able to pull this off." Was what Connor wanted to say, but it couldn't have been understood as much more than  annoyed rambling, and Gavin ignored him anyway. Gavin pulled the tape around Connor's wrists again, this time securing them to one of the rungs of the headboard. The tape was discarded before Gavin stripped in full view, causing Connor to stare. Reed was hard, his dick flushed and attentive.

"Like what you see, plastic?" He smirked, fishing around in the bedside drawer for a purple bottle of lube. He took it with him when he straddled Connor's bared thighs, dripping some onto his fingers  before reaching around himself. He let out a small gasp as he pushed a finger inside his hole, closing his eyes against the rush of pleasure that accompanied. He used his other hand to brace himself on Connor's shoulder, and Connor watched his chest heave as he rocked back on his own fingers, slick sounds coming from where Connor couldn't see. He _could_ see the relief on Gavin's face, jaw lax and soft pleased sounds coming out of him as his fingers dug into Connor's unyielding muscle.

He continued on like that for a few minutes, muscles in his arm flexing to get further inside his ass, stretching and searching for his sweet spot. Connor couldn't do anything but watch and struggle to free his hands, thankful for the tape muffling the involuntary noises he was making at the show on his lap. Gavin shifted, his motions becoming more insistent, and his erection nudged Connor's own. Connor jerked his hips slightly at the touch, wincing at his indecency and Gavin's smug face. "Look at that." the human teased, "What would they say if they saw you like this? Hard and waiting to fuck me. Would they even want you back, then?" He crooned, pulling his fingers out with a slight whine, "Maybe you won't want to go back…" He sighed, moving so that his dick was pressed against Connor's belly.

He lined up Connor's cock with his ass and lowered himself on it, not even bothering to take it slow. Once fully seated on Connor's lap, he let out the satisfied breath he was holding. Connor struggled a little more, his shoulders making the bulk of the effort until Gavin used both hands to pin him against the headboard and brace himself. He began rocking his hips, slowly at first, then faster with bigger motions as his cock took friction off of Connor's t-shirt, making it bunch up slightly.

"Fuck, maybe I'll never _let_ you go…" Gavin groaned, sheathing himself quickly enough that their skin coming together made obscene slapping noises to mix with his hoarse pleasure and Connor's muffled encouragement. Gavin dropped one of his hands to work his cock, he head falling back as he rode the android closer and closer to his orgasm. "Fuck… fuck!" He cursed loudly, punctuated with a moan.

A final tug of Connor's shoulders came with the sound of ripping tape as he managed to free his hands and divest them of their bindings. It brought Gavin's attention back to him with a gasp. He planted his hands on Gavin's waist, lifting and pulling the human back down on his with renewed force, moaning deep in his throat as they made eye contact. He could feel Gavin's thighs tensing around his hips; a scant warning of the approaching orgasm that had Gavin painting both their chests with cum and shaking under Connor's hands. Between whimpers, as he rode out the overstimulation of Connor still trying to fuck into him, Gavin begged, "Open." with his fingers grazing over the center of Connor's torso.

Connor let the access panel reveal itself, yielding and sliding open under Gavin's fingers. Gavin's thighs continued to squeeze rhythmically around Connor a she plunged his hand inside, fingering at wires and biocomponents with no finesse. Connor let out the loudest moan yet, jaw flexing against the tape, seating Gavin on his cock, and just holding him there as blunt fingernails drove him over the edge. It never took long this way, and Connor let his forehead rest on Gavin's shoulder as he jolted with his own release.

He leaned back against the headboard so Gavin could move, shuddering slightly as Connor slid out of him and his dick twitched in interest. He reached for the gag and pulled it off Connor slowly, the android producing a relieved artificial sigh. "You good?" Gavin checked, slumping off to Connor's side but not leaving just yet. Connor nodded.

"However, I'm worth much more than ten thousand dollars." He smirked. "Perhaps before you actually kidnap someone you should research how much you can get."

"Fucking sass." Gavin chided, but kissed him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and send prompts, here or @mpmwrites on tumblr! Thanks for reading!


End file.
